As businesses grow, they face increased global competition and a higher demand for their goods and services—which in turn results in a need for hiring additional employees. This hiring process may cause the business to outgrow its current facilities in terms of providing available workspaces to its employees.
To address office space scarcity, many companies are shifting to dynamic (unassigned) seating where employees may commute to different work facilities depending upon a variety of factors. The concept of dynamic seating reduces costs associated with maintaining workspace facilities, but there are times when a facility fills up and employees must find workspaces either at an alternate facility, or at home.
Often, the reservation and management of dynamic seating programs is time-consuming and cumbersome and lacks real-time, automated features that can provide targeted seating advice to an employee looking for a workspace. For example, existing kiosks and other on-site space management tools available in current dynamic seating environments are not smart enough to provide real-time information about how many and which seats are available at any given moment. Also, because those systems are usually not available to a person ‘on the go,’ an inbound employee wastes time and expense in traveling to a work facility before the employee knows whether he or she will have an available workstation upon arrival.